YUGIOH RESURRECCIÓN
by Etsha
Summary: ¿que pasaria si se regresara al pasado y que una chica encontrara el rompecabezas del milenio?¿podria ser posible?, lean este fic, please y dejen reviews.4º CAP. UP!
1. mi vida

Yugioh! Resurrección

Hola gente!! Que tal como están? Espero que bien al igual que yo, este fic es la continuación de yugioh, como alguno de ustedes saben que yami regreso a pasado por lo tanto yugi y sus amigos hicieron sus vidas normales, bueno si algunos de ustedes no lo sabían pido perdón por adelantarles la serie, OK este fic ocurre 19 años después….

Capitulo 1

MI VIDA

Era el primer día del verano y todos estaban contentos por ello, ya que ese mismo día empezaban las vacaciones. Un grupo de niños iban saliendo de la escuela y se dirigían a sus casas. A lo lejos se distinguía una joven de cabello largo y negro con una partidura al lado derecho de su cabeza y de ahí salía la chasquilla que le tapaba parte de su ojo izquierdo y unos mechones rojos que le salían al lado de la cara cerca de las orejas ( como las de kikyo-inuyasha) y al final de su cabello sus puntas también eran rojas como de cinco centímetros de las puntas hacía arriba ( soy algo enredada ¿no?). tiene unos ojos violeta y una piel no muy morena ,ni muy blanca.

-¡¡hey kiara!!- gritó un amigo de ella, la chica solo se giro para ver quien era-

-¡hola shon! - La chica se quedo parada esperando a su amigo-

-hahaha!....por fin te detienes….te estaba llamando de hace mucho rato y no me hacías caso- le dijo algo agitado su amigo –

- ahí shon lo siento…… se me olvido que tenia que irme con tigo….es que ……estaba pensando en otra cosa- se excuso la joven ojos violetas-

- �.� como siempre….bueno vamos ya se esta haciendo tarde

- bueno vamos – le dijo la chica sonriéndole a su mejor amigo- y que haras en estas vacaciones?- le pregunto-

- no lo se, tal vez me quede aquí, como el año pasado…..y tu? Que harás?- le dijo algo curioso-

- tal vez viajemos de nuevo…. Solos – lo ultimo que dijo la chica le izo borrar la sonrisa que tenia- es que…. No se si estará mi padre con nosotras- termino diciendo-

- lo dices por tu cumpleaños?

- si… es pasado mañana y no se si mi padre estará para aquel día- le dijo todavía algo seria-

- mira… no te preocupes todo va a salir bien ….. te lo aseguro

- gracias shon! – al terminar de decir esto siguieron caminando hacia sus casas después de cinco minutos de camino kiara quedo sola ya que shon ya había legado a su casa y ella vivía a solo dos cuadras de ahí-

Al llegar al frente de su casa saco las llaves abrió la puerta y entro. Al entrar cerró la puerta y se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina que estaba a mano izquierda del pasillo. Llego a la cocina y vio a su madre terminando la comida.

- hola, mamá – saludándola con un beso en la mejilla-

- hola, hija ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

- bien mamá- viendo como su madre llenaba un plato con sopa y lo dejaba en una mesa que estaba en frente de la cocina- y papá ¿Cuándo llega?- dijo algo seria la joven-

- no lo se hija…estas preocupada que no llegue para tu cumpleaños?

-si- fue lo único que dijo, se sentó a comer, comió lentamente, después que termino de comer se fue a su cuarto-

Subió las escaleras al llegar arriba había un pasillo y en el seis puertas tres a mano derecha y tres en la izquierda se fue a la primera habitación de la derecha. Dentro y dejo su mochila en la cama luego salio a la habitación del frente. Cerro la puerta, corrió las cortinas que dejo entrar en la habitación luz solar que alumbraban un piano negro se sentó en la pequeña silla y comenzó a tocar, luego de un momento de música empezó a cantar, la chica tenia una hermosa voz, y cantaba al compás de aquella bella melodía:

**_No digas no, _****_  
_****_Que te conozco y sé como piensas, _****_  
_****_No digas no, _****_  
_****_Porque ya no, _****_  
_****_Desde hace tiempo de amor no me hablas, _****_  
_****_Usando el tiempo futuro, ya no _****_  
_****_Ya no sirve decirnos de nuevo, _****_  
_****_Te quiero amor _******

**_Por qué tu sonreír, _****_  
_****_Cada mañana ya no es para mí, _****_  
_****_Por qué, no tengo ya nada de ti _****_  
_****_Cuando se ama el final se presiente, _****_  
_****_Se nota un frío, un vacío tan triste, _****_  
_****_Como en un film se adivina la escena, _****_  
_****_Cuando se va _****_  
_****_Se sabe cuando la historia concluye, _****_  
_****_Si con excusas mis ojos rehuyes, _****_  
_****_Por eso dime que me amas, _****_  
_****_Y ya desde mañana _****_  
_****_Nunca más, oh, nunca más…_**

-hija baja te tengo una sorpresa!!- entro la mamá de kiara a la habitación –

- ya voy- y diciendo esto se paro de la pequeña silla y se fue donde su madre quien estaba en la puerta- que es mamá?- le dijo la chica de mechones rojos a su madre ya saliendo de la habitación-

- es sorpresa, si te lo dijera no seria sorpresa- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- bien ahora cierra los ojos-

- que?

- que cierres los ojos?- le decía su madre-

- de acuerdo- respondió con malas ganas- pero… ya dime que es?- caminando con los ojos cerrados-

-no seas impaciente- decía muy sonriente la madre que aun seguía caminando y guiándole el camino a su hija hasta el living que estaba al lado de la cocina- listo, puedes parar!!.....ahora abre los ojos-

la chica abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre alto de ojos violetas igual que los de ella, y su cabello de tres colores, al terminar de verlo gritó.

- no…puede ser…..PAPÁ!!- pego un grito en el cielo, ya que no veía a su padre en mas de seis meses, la chica de la emoción se lanzo en los brazos de el - cuando legaste?!!- miraba aun a su papá.

- acabo de llegar- dijo abrazando a la joven de ojos violetas

- por que no me dijiste que vendrías?

- por que era una sorpresa-

- hija por que no vas a buscarle un vaso con agua a tu papá… debe estar con sed por el viaje… ¿no crees?- le dijo la mamá a kiara a lo que ella respondió-

- bien- diciendo esto se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras en el living los padres de kiara conversaban animadamente-

- donde piensas llevarla?…..acuérdate que pasado mañana esta de cumpleaños- le dijo la madre de kiara a su esposo-

el padre se quedo pensando, por unos momentos hasta que le llegaron nos recuerdos a la mente

_-"papá, papá,"-decia una hermosa chica de cabello negro y rojo que se acercaba a su padre con una revista en la mano- "a donde vamos?,papá"- pregunto muy entusiasmada a lo que el padre respondió-_

_-"a Inglaterra……porque preguntas?"-le dijo el padre a la pequeña-_

_-" es que yo quiero ir a este lugar"- le dijo mostrándole la revista que traía en las manos. El padre la vio y sonrió-"de que te ríes?"-_

_-" de nada es solo que ese lugar queda muy lejos mas que Inglaterra"- decía el padre devolviéndole la revista-_

_-"pero yo quiero ir ahí, yo quiero ir a Egipto"- le dijo de nuevo la pequeña kiara-_

_-"mira kiara….iremos a Egipto cuando seas mayor…… esta bien?"- la chica lo miro y sonrió-_

_-" bien!!"- respondió esta-_

- ya se donde iremos- dijo el padre mirando a su esposa-

- a donde - respondió esta-

- a Egipto – su esposa lo miro un buen rato hasta que hablo –

- pero a Egipto? …..porque ahí?-

- porque se lo prometí a kiara –

- pero no crees que será algo complicado?

- anzu, cariño, no pasara nada te lo prometo – le dijo acercándose a su mujer y dándole un beso en sus labios-

- bueno si tu lo dices- le dijo respondiéndole el beso, luego se separaron – es mejor que tu le digas a kiara…¿si?-

- de acuerdo- en ese momento llega kiara con el vaso de agua-

- toma, papá!!- le dijo sonriente-

- gracias,……. Kiara tengo que hablar con tigo?- le dijo su padre-

- de que se trata- le respondió esta –

- yo los dejos solos para que hablen tranquilos- dijo anzu saliendo a la cocina-

- gracias,……bueno kiara te acuerdas en la vez que me dijiste que querías viajar a Egipto?- dijo el padre mirando a su hija-

- si ..por que….- preguntaba la joven-

- por que iremos a Egipto y quiero que prepares todo por que nos iremos hoy mismo-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahh!! Es corto lose pero es el primer cap.

El segundo va ha ser mucho mas interesante

Bueno espero sus reviews , bye


	2. ¿Quien es Yami?

Hola, que tal, si…si…se que me he demorado siglos solo por un capitulo, pero he tenido mucho problemas, pero pude solucionarlos, así que podré actualizar los capítulos mas rápidos, aunque no se los prometo .. pero bueno mucha charla y poca acción. Aquí les va el siguiente capi.

Capitulo: 2

_**¿Quie es Yami?**_

Después de la charla con su padre, kiara se fue a arreglar su maleta, tomo su ropa, su cámara de video, su laptop (n.a: otra adicta a las computadoras…jejeje) y un pequeño cuaderno. Al terminar de ordenar sus cosas, echo la ultima mirada a su habitación, de ahí se fue a la habitación de al frente y miro fijamente el piano.

- "Adiós viejo amigo"- fue lo único que dijo , ya que tomo sus maletas y bajo a reunirse con sus padres para irse –

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sof�, miró a su madre, ella lucia bien, tenia puestos unos pantalones ajustados negros, y una blusa blanca con mangas que dejaban ver sus hombros, se veía bellísima como toda una bailarina, así es, anzu por fin había logrado su sueño el de bailar y era toda una profesional. Luego miro a su padre que igual lucia bien, tenia unos pantalones mezclilla azules, una polo ploma y una chaqueta del mismo tipo y color que los pantalones, yugi trabajaba como arqueólogo y viajaba constantemente y ella, Kiara también estaba muy guapa, con una falda celeste que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una blusa azul ajustada al cuerpo, su pelo amarrado en un cola dejando los mechones rojos sueltos y su chasquillas.

-"Bueno nos vamos"- pregunto al fin, yugi a la que anzu y kiara respondieron afirmativamente-

- "¿A que hora salimos?"- pregunto la joven de cabello negro-

- "A las 5:00 pm… ¿Por qué?"- pregunto yugi-

- "Por que vamos a llegar tarde…son las 4:30"- dijo no muy preocupada-

- "�¿Que!"- dijeron anzu y yugi al unisono-

-"¿Entonces que esperamos?"- dijo anzu algo alterada-

Así que salieron , tomaron u taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto, anzu estaba muy nerviosa(na: como toda mujer cuando viaja), yugi solo miraba por la ventana y kiara estaba con su cámara de video grabando a su mare, le gustaba verla nerviosa. Al llegar ya eran las 4:50 pm. (na: shh…que rápido, consíganme un auto así)se apresuraron y una voz decía.

-"Vuelo 406 con destino a Egipto, saldrá en 10 minutos"-

-"�¡Vamos!"- dijo yugi- "!O perderemos el vuelo!"-

-"¡Bien!"- dijeron anzu y kiara-

Corrieron lo más que pudieron, pero como por arte de magia encontraron el avión, dejaron sus maletas y subieron, se sentaron en la hilera de tres yugi estaba en el lado del pasillo, anzu en medio y kiara a la ventana grabando el despegue.

-En Egipto-

-"falta poco…y el pasado será su presente"- dijo cierta chica de cabellos largos y negros-

-"No me digas que podrá encontrar el…"- dijo un joven de cabellos blancos-

-"Si encontrara el rompecabezas del milenio"

-"Pero si lo encuentra podría desatarse el poder del faraón…Ishizu"

-"No del todo Marik… puede ser que quede en el pasado para siempre."

-"Eso quiere decir que yugi…"

-"Si Marik, yugi puede quedar en el pasado y no habrá nada que podamos hacer"

-En el avión-

Yugi pensaba-"¿Cómo estará Yami?", pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-"¿Cariño estas bien?"- pregunta anzu-

-"Si…he…si estoy bien, no te preocupes…"-

-"¿Piensas en Yami no es así?"-

-Si...

Kiara estaba de lado, escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero lo que no sabia, quien era ese tal Yami, de que tanto hablaban, se izo la dormida y siguió escuchando.

-"Cariño…sabes que Yami esta bien, el regreso donde pertenecía…era su destino"- decía anzu-

-"Si lo se pero…era mi mejor amigo, vivimos juntos"

-"Se como te sientes pero debes ser fuerte"- diciendo esto anzu se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios a yugi-

-

Bueno es poco…lo se, pero prometo que la preoxida lo are mas largo e interesante.

�¡AHORA RESPONDER REVIEWS!

_**Ángel**_

Muchas gracias, y también espero que este te siga gustando.

**_Kaori Asamiya_**

Muchas gracias Kaori, me alegro que te aya gustado, y tenias razón kiara es hija de yugi.

_**Yami Leira**_

Gracias por comprenderme y espero se hayan aclarado tus sospechas y tratare de seguir tu consejo.

_**Engel-Vampira**_

Muchas gracias a ti igual, ya que lo que hace más feliz a un escritor es que le dejen reviews.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y espero les guste este cap.

Au Revoir

"Etsha"


	3. El Gran Egipto

Hola, ke tal? …espero esten bien, porke porfin actualize mi fic si…¡ aplausos bueno bueno ahora voy a responder los…¡REVIEWS! …mmm y el primero es de:

_**Kaori Asamiya**_

_¡Ay¡ke bueno ke te gusto! Y no te preocupes por ke este capitulo te va a gustar mucho mas y muchas gracias por el apoyo ke me has dado…_

_**La Princesa Osiris**_

_¡ ke bien a ti igual te gusto! Me alegro y lo siento a lo mejor hoy igual te dejo metida. A yugi no le va a pasar nada sino a otra persona...Jijiji…y si ya se ke los capítulos están muy cortos, pero tratare de arreglarlos…_

_**Engel-Vampira**_

_¡Gracias! Engel y Vampa por el review y como dije no le pasara nada a yugi y muchas gracias por el apoyo…_

_Ahora si sigamos con el fic._

_Capitulo 3_

_**El Gran Egipto**_

Ya había transcurrido la noche y casi todos estaban dormidos, yugi por fin habia logrado conciliar el sueño y Anzu dormía con la cabeza pollada en el hombro de él, mientras la chica de ojos violetas se movía de un lado a otro, al parecer tenia una gran pesadilla y no podía despertarse.

* * *

**_SUEÑO_**

Ella estaba en un lugar oscuro y no había árboles en su alrededor, porque todo era un desierto, estaba sola, de repente aparece una luz y se estaba acercando mas a ella y el resplandor de la luz deja ver una silueta de un joven alto, que traía algo colgando de su cuello, como una especie de pirámide que resplandecía…

"Ten cuidado…quieren el ojo de Ra"- dijo el joven

"¿De que tengo que tener cuidado?"- dijo ella preocupada

"Ten mucho cuidado…debes estar alerta…"-

"¿Pero de quien?"… ¡espera!...no te vallas"- dijo mientras el joven se alejaba-

**_FIN DEL SUEÑO-_**

* * *

"¡ESPERA!"- dijo mientras despertaba agitada – " que sueño más rara"- dijo un poco calmada- 

Kiara quedo totalmente preocupada, era la primera vez que soñaba algo parecido.

* * *

_**EGIPTO-**_

"En poco tiempo más llegaran"- dijo el joven Ishtar-

"Así es…"- dijo Ishizu-

"Y…volveran a encontrarse sus almas"- dijo una voz extraña-

"¡SHADI!"- dijeron Ishizu y Marik al mismo tiempo-

"Ishizu, el faraón pudo comunicarse y le ha dicho que se prepare"- dijo el egipcio-

"¿Para que?"-

"Para cuidar con su vida el collar del ojo de Ra"-

"¿Pero si no es hábil…y si no puede con ese poder?"-

"Todo estará perdido"- dijo decepcionado Shadi-

* * *

Ya estaban a punto de aterrizar, todos arreglaban sus cosas para bajar. Una vez en Egipto la familia Moto fueron a buscar un hotel. 

"Por fin…Egipto"- dijo Anzu-

"Bienvenidos al país que el día hay un calor insoportable y de noche un frió que te congela los huesos"- dijo Kiara con sarcasmo-

"Bueno…bueno, vamos a buscar un hotel mejor"- dijo Yugi-

"…Eres un aguafiestas"- dijo Anzu-

"…Así es"- dijo Kiara-

"Mejor busquemos el hotel o se nos ara tarde"- dijo Yugi-

Así que fueron en busca de un hotel, hasta que lo encontraron, yugi pidió dos habitaciones, Yugi y Anzu en uno y Kiara en otro. Desempacaron, y salieron a un museo de la cuidad del Cairo. Una vez allí Yugi empezó a explicarle a Kiara y a Anzu toda la civilización. Iban viendo los jeroglíficos y algunos jarrones, pero lo más lo que mas le llamo la atención a la chica es que en el fondo del pasillo había un muro y en el dos personas, al lado izquierdo estaba una persona alta y con una especie de corona en la cabeza y el otro era un poco más baja y tenia el cabello de punta y una pirámide colgando de su cuello con el ojo de osiris en el. Ese muro se le hacia familiar era el mismo que estaba en el museo de ciudad domino, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que la persona con la pirámide colgando era la misma de su sueño.

"¿Papá quien es él?"- dijo apuntando al sujeto que estaba en el muro-

"Bueno el es…"- A Yugi le costaba mucho explicarle quien era esa persona-"Es el faraón Yami, el tomo su reinado muy joven"-

"¿Asi que el es Yami?"- ese nombre se le hacia muy familiar, era el mismo nombre de la persona que hablaban Yugi y Anzu en el avión. Ella sabia que sus padres le ocultaban algo, pero no sabia que-

"¿Pero que es lo que tiene en el cuello?"-

"Es el Rompecabezas del milenio"-

"¿El rompe…que?"-

"El rompecabezas del milenio"-

"¿Y…que es eso?"

"Eh…mira eso es una larga historia"- dijo excusándose-

"Adoro las historias largas"- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos-

"¿Eh…creo que es hora de regresar no creen?"- dijo Anzu interrumpiendo-

"Si…claro es hora de volver…vamos"- diciendo esto Yugi y Anzu caminaron dejando a su hija a tras mirando fijamente el muro-

"Ellos me ocultan algo y lo voy a averiguar como que me llamo Kiara Moto"- pensó la chica de ojos violetas y se fue detrás de sus padres-

Mientras caminaba una especie de sombra que hace que la chica se de vuelta, ella comienza a sentirse extraña, pero no le toma atención y sigue caminando.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

ok…algo es algo espero ayan quedado sorprendidos 

y manden sus reviews y opiniones muy bien me voy a si que un beso y un abrazos para todos ustedes. Chau

**_Etsha_**


	4. El ojo de Ra

¡Hola! ¡¡Por favor no me maten, se que demore siglos, pero no merezco morir!

YE: vamos preséntame…¬¬

A si ella es mi Yami YE, estuvo encerrada en un cofre y a mi se me ocurrió la genial idea de liberarla y hora no la puedo volver a encerrar

YE: ¡gracias, hola gente mortal, ¡soy yo quien da las ordenes aquí así que me obedecerán o los enviare al reino de las sombras! Jajajaj- risa diabólica-

No le hagan caso esta en sus días v.v

YE: ¬¬

Bueno sigamos con el fic…

**Capitulo 4**

_El Ojo De Ra_

Era una hermosa mañana cuando sonó un despertador, que izo que cierta persona de cabello tricolor y de ojos violetas despertara, Yugi apagó el despertador y miró la hora, al principio no le dio importancia luego se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y se levanto muy rápido…

"¡Anzu despierta es tarde!...Ishizu nos debe estar esperando" dijo moviendo a su esposa de un lado a otro para que se despertara

"¿Qué…que pasa?" dijo al despertar

"Hoy quedamos en ir a visitar a Ishizu" dijo Yugi vistiéndose

"Ah tienes razón… ¿Cómo se me pudo a ver olvidado?"- dijo saltando de la cama al igual que Yugi, se vistieron y fueron a la habitación de al lado para buscar a Kiara, pero ella ya estaba despierta, estaba sentada en su cama con una falda tableada azul, con unas pantis negras hasta las rodillas (A: de arriba hacia abajo ¿ok?), con una blusa negra que empezaba de los hombros hacia abajo y sin tirantes con la palabra 'witch' grabada con un color azul en el pecho, y su cabello tomado en una cola y sus mechones rojos sueltos, los dos entraron y vieron a la chica que estaba escuchando música con su personal (A: o discman) escuchando la canción "American Idito" de "Green Day"

"Kiara hija ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"-dijeron Yugi y Anzu entrando sonrientes, Kiara levanto su cabeza y se encontró con una pequeña cajita roja, la chica tomó la caja y abrazo muy fuertes a sus padres:

" Mamá, papá, muchas gracias!"-dijo muy feliz, se separo de ellos y abrió la cajita y encontró una cadenita de oro y lo que le sorprendió fue que traía consigo el Ojo de Ra, el pendiente también era de oro y la parte de la pupila era de una gema roja… los miró mas feliz que antes y los volvió a abrazar.

"¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?"- volvió a decir

"Bueno, me costó mucho conseguirlo…pero por fin lo encontré en el museo del El Cairo, y además que me costo mucho para que me lo vendieran"- dijo Yugi feliz

"¡¡¡GRACIAS, desde hace mucho que quería este collar, ya había perdido las esperanzas, ya que solo hay dos en todo el mundo! – dijo Kiara

"¿Así, y quien tiene el otro?" – dijo Anzu

"La Princesa Seshat"- dijo Kiara

"Si, hace 5.000 años al morir la princesa Seshat, decidieron que era mejor que la enterraran con ese collar, ya que ella no se lo quitaba por que se lo había regalado su prometido"- dijo Yugi

"_¿Qué, ¿Seshat tubo novio?"- _pensó Kiara

"Bueno, basta de hablar de egiptología, mejor démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a ver a Ishizu"- dijo Anzu

"¡¡SI, vamos a ver a la tía Isis"- dijo Kiara muy feliz, ella quería ver a Ishizu, ya que le había tomado mucho cariño y especialmente a su hermano

"Bueno pues vamos…"- dijo Yugi

Ya habían pasado 30 desde que salieron del hotel a la casa de Ishizu, al llegar, Kiara, salió corriendo como una niña pequeña, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ishizu.

"Tía Isis, ¿Cómo estas?"- dijo Kiara, ella como quería y admiraba mucho a Ishizu, le decía Isis, ya que le hacia recordar mucho a esa diosa.

"Muy bien Kia…pero mírate como haz crecido"- dijo Ishizu a Kiara, al igual que la chica Ishizu la había tomado un gran cariño, y por eso le decía Kia ya que era mas corto. Ishizu abrió la boca al ver el collar que traía puesto Kiara –"Kia, cariño…¿Quién te dio ese collar?"- dijo un poco seria, pero sin que se diera cuenta la chica

"Mis papás, me lo dieron...hoy estoy de cumpleaños"- dijo esta y detrás de ella venían Anzu y Yugi, que se habían quedado atrás.

"Pues, feliz cumpleaños!"- dijo Ishizu dando de nuevo un abrazo y mirando a Yugi…

"Tía Isis, ¿me dejas ir a dar un paseo?"- dijo sonriente

"Claro…ve!"- dijo Isis, la chica salió dejando a Anzu, Yugi e Ishizu en la casa, Ishizu, se acercó a Yugi – "no pensaba que el collar aceptara a Kia, pensé que solo tu podías controlarlo, ahora entiendo, ella tiene un tipo de espíritu parecido al tuyo Yugi"

"………"- Yugi no dijo nada

"Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Kiara, ahora que el collar la a aceptado como su protectora"- dijo Anzu

"No lo se…hay que dejar todo en las anos del destino"- dijo Ishizu, mirando hacia otro lado

**/Mientras afuera de la casa de Ishizu/**

Una chica iba caminando sin destino y sin saber por donde iba ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y que los apoderaba cierto chico de cabellos blancos, la chica se sonrojo sin quererlo, pero no lo podía evitar, pero sintió algo que saco sus pensamientos, de repente cae al suelo y se da cuenta que acababa de tropezar con…

"¿Qué es esto?"- dijo esta aun tirada en el suelo, se paro y recogió lo que estaba en el suelo – "no puede ser…es el rompecabezas del milenio"- dijo mientras abría los ojos de par en par, de repente miro a donde estaba y no vio nada, las arenas era lo único que se veía, se asusto, por andar distraída ya no sabía en donde estaba –"pero… ¿en donde estoy?"- acto seguido la chica sale corriendo a toda velocidad, de regreso ya estaba obscureciendo la chica aun no encontraba ni un rastro de luz, de pronto no ve un barranco y cae apoyando la rodillas al suelo para frenar, pero ante esa acción la chica sentía un ardor en sus rodillas, hasta un punto en que no pudo mas y las soltó cayendo hasta llegar al suelo, aun con la pirámide en la mano, al hacer contacto con el suelo la chica se desmaya y alrededor de ella habían muchos árboles y más allá un pequeño río.

La chica abre los ojos lentamente tratando de recordar lo sucedido, pero se encuentra con una manta café y unos metros de ella una pequeña fogata, ella se sienta de un brinco al recordar que había caído de un barranco, pero el lugar donde ella ahora estaba había mas árboles…

"¿Dónde estoy?"- dijo en voz alta

"Por fin despertaste, Kia…"- esa fue la respuesta que recibió la chica de parte de un apuesto joven de ojos violetas, moreno y de cabellos blancos

"Marik…"- (E: es marik, pero sin su psicópata Yami/ YE: calla y continua con el fic ¬¬) dijo la chica volteando su cabeza en dirección a él, sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco y que los colores se les subía a sus mejillas

"¿Estas bien?... te ves roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?"- preguntó preocupado el otro, acercándose a ella y tocándole la frente…

"No estoy bien, no te preocupes…"- dijo la chica bajando la vista, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras al oído

"No se que haría si te pasara algo…"- dijo el albino, la chica la abrió los ojos ante la acción que izo después de decir esas palabras, ella sintió como su mentó era tomado por unas manos suaves y fuertes, que hacían que levantara su cara y su corazón latió a mil por hora al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, ella se sentía que estaba en las nubes, jamás pensó poder besarlo, pronto ella se encontró respondiendo aquel beso, aunque fue un beso tímido e inexperto, pronto se volvió más apasionado, se separaron al sentir que le faltaba algo, oxigeno…

"Ai shiteru, Kia"-(E: Te quiero ;p) dijo el chico abrazándola nuevamente, ella no respondió, estaba aturdida, ante el acto del chico –"y tu… ¿me quieres?"- dijo Marik, al ver que la chica no le había contestado

"Ha…hai"- dijo esta sonrojada

_**Continuara  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

Bueno que les pareció?

YE: patético y cursi

La pregunta no iba dirigida a ti ¬¬

YE: xp

Bueno el echo de haber puesto a Marik en este Cáp. Fue por qué, ¡¡¡me gusta! Es tan lindo, pero solo saldrá por esta vez, ya que en este fic el amor entre Kiara y Yami,

YE: ¡hey! Marik es mío y solo mío oíste

¬¬ aja, bueno amigos nos vemos en el otro Cáp.

YE: espere y que hay con los review

A eso voy, no seas impaciente ¬¬

YE: xp

Bueno el primero es….

_**CE-AT y Ametce**_

Gracias chicas, por el review!

YE: para que vean que Etsha es toda una cabeza de pollo para escribir fics ¬¬

¬¬ Solo estas celosa por que me quieren y a ti no

YE: ba!¬¬

Bueno si les quedo alguna duda, todo saldrá más adelante así que no se desesperen ;)

YE: así es, otra vez gracias por el review, espero nos manden otro! Bye

_**Chris**_

YE: hola, gracias por el review

En verdad te agrado la historia, ke emoción!

YE: loca ¬¬

Bueno, tienes razón ahora es Kiara kien se encargará de salvar el mundo

YE: bueno yo le dije a Etsha que no hiciera los Cáps. tan cortos, ero komo vez en muy burra U.U¡

Tu no me dijiste nada! Ò.ó

YE: bueno espero te guste este Cáp. y el otro, y el otro…

Bye ¡

_**Akia Takenoushi**_

Hola! Muchas gracias hermanita por dejarme un review!

YE: si ya era hora ¬¬

Oye no seas asi con ella

YE: ¬¬

Bueno si en general el fic tiene mucho suspenso y la sombra que vio, saldrá más adelante

YE: bueno espero dejes otro review chauu

Bye

_**Hermione-Mai**_

YE: hahaha! una psicópata!

Bueno creo con esto ya no nos freiras o siii?

YE: (corriendo) yo no quiero morir tan joven!

Bueno espero te siga gustando el y nos dejes otro amenazante review..ehh digo lindo review bye ¡

_**THOMS**_

Hola! Gracias por tu lindo review

YE: si muchas gracias, por decir que esta demasiado bueno

Si y me alegra que te allá gustado

YE: trataremos de hacer los fics más largos

Asi es bueno espero nos dejes otro review

YE: si o sino te enviare al reino de las sombras ¬¬

U.U¡ todos los días son iguales

YE: ¬¬

Bueno gracias nuevamente por el review bye

YE: MATTA NE!

Bueno creo que es todo nos vemos el otro capitulo

JA NE!

_**Etsha & YE**_


End file.
